Lothian Star Farms
Location System: Colacboamalaocon (-23, 0, -12) Homebase: Chemise Station, -355, 7, -185 Composition Population: 35 Players: 4 Faction Sectors: 1 Alliances SAGE Foundation SMITH Industries Motivation The aim of Lothian Star Farms is to eke out a living, conducting peaceful farming and perhaps supplementing the income gained from this with additional mining and manufacturing activities. History Founded in Year 001, by Albright 'Dannage' Lothian, with the intent of settlement in an 'uninhabited world on a far away planet at the end of the sky' During the early days of Colonial expansion, sector (-23, 0, -12) was deemed the furthest reaches of man. The founder member had grown up in a solitary existence after being stranded on a desert island most of his formative years, and spending several years in therapy on his return to civilisation. The initial intent was to make planetfall on the second planet in the system, but had to abandon those plans due to the proximity of raider stations nearby. Instead, setting up Chemise Station as a staging point from which to conduct mining operations and open a shop, to pay for enough military support, in order to cleanse the system of raiders and then set up the farm. Contrary to plans, issues with raiders in the area shifted his focus to ship building, and finding the planet in his home system a huge ball of ice, created a terraforming project. Since this would take many months to heat the surface of the planet up, the first wave of colonist farmers who joined were sent to work on building a farm in space, at Sunflower station. In the meantime, issues with structural integrity at the faction's homebase of Chemise, began to make the station unsafe. To that end, and the fact that the population was clearly growing, work was simultaneously initiated to build a larger, more functional and better defended space station, named Eponine. During that time, a belt miner named Krager became appointed as the head of resource collection for the group, which was now gathering numbers as ship crews and mechanics contracts started dribbling in. A number of refugee ships visited the frontier sector and some refugees were taken in, to be given work on the factory floor or defence ships. The defence fleet caught their first action, fighting a pirate station, where raiders were attacking refugees. Two thirds of the defence fleet was crippled in the action, but two refugee ships were saved with hundreds of lives. One of the new influx of refugees went by the name of Arvont, and joined the faction with the intention of interior renovation at the newly repurposed ship dock, at Chemise. Persons of Note Albright 'Dannage' Lothian - See Bio Darius Kinkaide (NPC) - Frigate Captain who was the first 'additional' member of the LSF faction. Soon to become Dannage's right hand and wingman, destined to become captain of the local fleets. Darius' role is to oversee construction of the LSF Defence Fleet. Seleil Al-Ghodden - See Bio - Seleil is overseeing construction on the Sunflower station build and is responsible for designing several faction weapon components, leading design work on all defence turrets. Krager - A belt miner now responsible for gathering resources for the factions building efforts. Arvont Aranas - See Bio - Arvont largely wanders the deep black, looking for the quiet places, but on the side, dabbles in interior design. He will be assisting with construction work at Chemise. LSF Defence Fleet Composition 1 Venture Class Frigate - LSF Starspite 4 Eloise Class Cruisers - LSF Angelina, LSF Beatrice, LSF Delilah, LSF Eloise